19 Years Ago
by Elephant66
Summary: This is a tribute to all those who died in the Battle of Hogwarts. May 2, 1998, which was 19 years ago.


**19 Years Ago**

By Elephant66 

Today 19 years ago was the Battle of Hogwarts. I wrote about what I believed happened today in the wizarding world. May 2, 1998, many lost their lives to Voldermort. In my story I have Harry/Hermione and Ron/Gabrielle. As always Harry Potter doesn't belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. Anyways hope you enjoy!

"Come on, Harry." Harry felt Hermiome's comforting arm around him.

"I know this is hard for you."

"Just ten more minutes."

"Ok, but we don't want to be late," and she walked away. Harry let himself sink into his sadness. Like sinking into quicksand, escaping. This day has always been the hardest. All those who died. Today was supposed to be a joy but for Harry it was the opposite. Usually a sun cascaded around Harry. But today that sun was covered by a cloud and rain. Pulling Harry farther and farther from the ones he loves. His blank stare gazing out the window.

"Harry..." Harry heard her soft, kind, understanding voice. She always knew what Harry needed. Care. Love. So he felt her lips on his own and as always Harry felt the sun dripping from her into him. Golden drops falling into him, wrapping itself around his broken heart. And as always she knew when she has fixed him. She let go smiling at him softly.

"You ready?" Harry nodded. She grasped his hand and they apparated to Hogwarts, together. The memories flew at him as they landed in the midst of the crowds around the lake.

"Dad! Mum!"

"Emma!" A smile appeared on Hermione's face. Emma Lily Potter, his daughter. In 5th year. She had her mother's bushy hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail, and his green eyes. Emma ran at him and embraced him. A hug that almost knocked him flat. She inherited that from her mother. I felt a smile creep up on my face and I let it loose.

"Daniel!" Hermione screamed again seeing their son. Daniel James Potter, his son. In 4th year. His mum's color of hair and eyes but Harry's messy hair. Daniel hugged Hermione then Harry. Harry felt a sense of joy went through him seeing his family. Harry looked through the crowds his green gaze capturing a certain red-head.

"Oi! Ron! Over here!" Ron's head turned and walked towards them with his wife, Gabrielle Delacour or now Weasley, and their three children Angelica Hermione Weasley, Rubert Fred Weasley, and Jack Harry Weasley. Angelica had her mother's hair but her father's eyes. As for Rubert he had his dad's hair but his mum's eyes. Lastly Jack looked like a male version of his mum. They said casual hellos and chatted lightly. Before they entered the Great Hall for the Tribute of All Those Who Died today 19 years ago. They settled at the Gyrffindor table and waited for the ceremony to begin. Harry usually said a speech at this anniversary but this year he didn't want to do it. He doesn't know why but he just didn't want to. Mcgonagall walked up to the podium.

"Welcome everyone to Hogwarts. Our second home. Today we pay tribute to those that left us today 19 years ago. As always we can't do everyone but we will do a couple. Starting with Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, together they were unstoppable, brave and loyal. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks." And as always one person stood up and said a few things. Teddy, their son, stood up.

"Remus and Tonks were my parents. I didn't really know them. But from what I have been told. Remus was a werewolf, the best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Harry ever had, according to him, he was brave like a true Gyrffindor, and he was the best father ever. ... Tonks or Nymphadora had a spice to her personality, with usually hot pink or purple hair, she was kind and loyal like a Hufflepuff, and just like my father she was the best mum anyone could ask for." Teddy sat down with tears in his eyes.

"Next, Severus Snape." No one stood up only the trio and Mcgonagall knew Snape's true past. Mcgonagall cleared her throat.

"Severus Snape was a man who little knew his true past and today I will show you his true past. Snape, yes, was a death eater," Mcgonagall shivered at the words death eater.

"But once ... Voldermort went after the Potters, Snape switched sides. Becoming a double-agent secretly on Dumbledore's side but pretended to be on the opposite. I didn't even know that Snape was a double-agent. He was brave enough to kill the man he looked up to, Dumbledore, to trick everyone. He killed Dumbledore to prove his fake loyalty to Voldermort, to trick him. In my opinion he is one of the bravest men ever, a true Gyrffindor." Silence hit the hall in shock but before it got weird Mcgonagall continued.

"Lastly to Fred Weasley." George almost immediately stood up.

"Fred. He was my best friend, my other half. Part of me. I miss him but life moves on. I know Fred wanted to me to continue. He may be physically gone but ... he still lives in here," pointing at his heart,"all those we lost may have gone but they still exist in our hearts. The ones we love still live in our heart. They never truly leave us. None of those who passed never really left us."

I hope you enjoyed that. Please review this story. Thank you. I wanted to write this not just to give tribute to those who died but for other reasons. Harry Potter has all changed our lives in different ways. It has made us who we are, we may be crazy at times, wearing our house colors, wizard duels, making fanfics. But this is all part of being a Potterhead. My definition of Potterhead is -Potterhead- a truly amazing person with a love for a book series that their life revolves around. Crazy. Funny. Happy. True. Happy to be themselves. - That is my definition of a Potterhead. Now I am a shy person usually quiet. But when with my friends at Harry Potter World at Universal Studios things change. I become a Potterhead. A slight bit crazy, laughing, dueling, wearing house colors, and being who I truly am, a Potterhead. Now lastly I want you all to remember that those we love never truly leave us as they always live in our hearts.

-Elephant66


End file.
